Just An Ocean Apart
by kogaiki62
Summary: Hi my name is Kyan Kai and I was somehow brought to the KHR world when I was sinking with a broken back. I'm really grateful for Tsuna and Mama for taking care of me but I really need to find a way home and teach those guys a lesson they will never forget... and maybe tweak things in the KHR world a little while I'm at it! OC. Manga/Anime world mix. Rated T for Gokudera.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Aloha Minna,

I decided to start another story that would get me typing my other stories faster. I'm one of those people that can't be doing the same thing for a long time or I slow down so I decided to have two seperate stories to keep me fresh. Anyways hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't KHR, wish I did but I don't. Only my OC's thank you :)

* * *

It had been just another day as I walked to the beach and it was perfect; the sun was bright, the wind blowing the hot air away for just a couple seconds and the crystal clear blue water shining under the hot sun. I had set up my towel and umbrella a couple of feet away from where the water washed up. I really needed to take this vacation that I was on. I had just finished my finals for my junior year in highschool and man were they harsh. It was like hell had come up from the ground and took over the teachers brains so that they could make the finals test.

So here I was minding my own buisiness when two guys had messed everything up. I had just finished eating a little salad that I had brought from home and a shave ice cone that I had bought from a stand nearby, when I heard lots of noise coming from behind me. When I turned around, I saw two guys riding dune buggys on the sand (yes dune buggys, and I don't have any idea where they had got them from). They were pretty much trying to run over anyone that they could find and were horrible failing as all they did was throw sand all over them.

I turned back not interested in what was happening because let's face it; I was too far to help anyone and I didn't really care. But what I didn't know was that they had set their eyes on me and was heading toward the place I had made camp. Nothing warned me except the horrible pain in my back as I went flying through the air and landed in the in bay.

I tried to swim but I couldn't, I think I was paralyzed, and I slowly began to sink to the bottom of the bay as it got darker and darker and I finally blacked out.

* * *

Don't forget to R&R, I really like reviews XD

-Koga


	2. Chapter 1: Mama Sawada

Chapter 1: Mama Sawada

Here you go! I just pushed out a new chapter while I was on a roll so I hope it's not too bad. So on to the story.

ShinigamiinPeru: Thank you for your support! And you definitely see about the first thing you said :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, only my OC's**

* * *

When I woke up, all I felt was pain, very intense pain and there was the fact that I couldn't move. Everything was also very dark, pitch black in fact, and I couldn't see anything in front or to the side. However I could HEAR! Though everything was sort of muffled, I could hear someone mumbling. I strained my hearing to try to listen to what they were saying and I caught little snippets of things like "we need him there" and "make sure…understand." To say the least it was quite confusing, but soon I fell back into unconsciousness but not before feeling something pierce my ear. Then I really was out.

The next time I woke up I saw white walls and a vase of flowers on a table to my right. I also saw the machines, beeping to the beat of my heart, to the left and an empty chair with a jacket left on top. This made me wonder who was waiting for me because I go to a boarding school and I'm sure that most of the dorm advisers would rather be somewhere else but here.

My musing was cut short when the one person I never thought I would ever see came through the room door. It was Nana from KHR! I must have still been dreaming because this couldn't be happening, I mean I don't think I died cause I never met anyone that would signal my death like God or an angel or a random gate keeper.

"Ara you're finally up! I'm so glad you are okay, I didn't know what to think when I found you floating in the river!" Nana had said to me. My mind just turned up blank when I heard the news that I was just randomly floating in some river. Since Nana was here I had a tingling suspicion of where I was at the moment, but I decided to ask anyways.

"Where am I?" I asked Mrs. Sawada. She gave me a sweet smile and replied,

"Well you're in Namimori General Hospital of course." This made my heart sink because this was just as I thought; I was in the KHR world and of course if things turned out as they usually did in the fan fictions I read, I was stuck here for a while. I was once again interrupted by Nana as she said to me,

"If you don't mind, could I ask for your name? The medics couldn't find any sort of identification on you and it would help them a lot to find out what it is."

"It's Kyan Kai."

"Oh what a lovely name, who gave it to you?" she continued.

"My mother," I didn't realize that I had said it so sharply until I saw a frown creep on her face for a second and then it disappeared just as fast.

"Well then, I'll go tell them your name and I believe it's just about time for you to be able to leave. You only had minor injuries and everything has been checked out okay." Saying that she turned and slowly shut the door behind her as she walked down the hallway.

After I was sure that she was gone, I just sat there staring at the white wall in front of me. I was preparing myself for whatever was out there at the moment. Being as the first thing that I saw was the hospital walls, I had no clue where in the KHR timeline I had ended up in. I really didn't want to end up in the middle of one of Reborn's training camps. THAT would be disastrous.

Soon I heard footsteps and I calmly waited to hear about my fate. When the door opened, a doctor with a clipboard and Nana came in and walked over to me.

"Well Mr. Kai-"

"Ehh! She is a he?!" interrupted Mrs. Sawada. It had happened once again. For some reason whenever I first meet people, they always think I'm a girl when I'm actually a guy. I thought it was my hair once so I made it really boyish but they still thought I was a girl so I just let it grow long. That's how I really like my hair anyways.

"Ah, hum. As I was saying before," he gave a pointed look to Nana while she looked sheepish, "it looks like you are fine. There was some bruising on your back and a few cuts here and there but you were generally fine." I was happy with this information but something was bothering me.

"Ah Doctor, my back wasn't broken at all?" With that he gave me a strange look.

"No it wasn't. We took x-rays while you were asleep but nothing seemed to be broken."

"Oh… well thanks for taking care of me," I gratefully told him.

"Well you can be discharged in about 30 minutes. Do you have any family members that can pick you up near here?" I just shook my head.

"No, I don't even know how I even got here." I wasn't lying when I said that. I definitely didn't know how I ended up in this world.

"Well that won't be a problem then. You can just come home with me Kai-kun!" Nana said as she clapped her hand together. I just sweat dropped at that and just nodded my head and the doctor gave a nod as well.

"Well then that settles that. We'll bring you your clothes and then you can leave." With that the doctor headed out and Nana did also but not before saying,

"I'll be down in the reception area when you're done Kai-kun." I was finally alone again and could only shake my head at what had just transpired. Being on the receiving end of Nana's hospitality just left me speechless and all that I could say was,

"That will get her killed one day."

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review. Thanks for reading!

-Koga


End file.
